A typical data center facility houses server computers, switches, and power distribution units (PDUs). Multiple server computers may be collectively provided in a mounting chassis commonly referred to as a “rack,” and PDUs can be configured with multiple appliance outlets designed to distribute and monitor electric power for computers and network equipment within a data center. Existing data centers are not able to selectively limit the power usage of server computers in an aggregated fashion, and hence all server computers draw required power from the PDUs irrespective of real-time current loads and conditions in the data center, resulting in wasted energy. Among other needs, there exists a need to manage data center power usage without adding new hardware or software agents to existing rack configurations while also meeting minimum duty cycle criteria associated with processors of the server computers. Further, there exists a need to provide for scheduling and implementation of user-customized power management policies.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.